March 9, 2015 Monday Night RAW
The March 9, 2015 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which will take place on March 9, 2015 at Consol Energy Center in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Episode summary AJ Lee vs Summer Rae Even a posse of mean girls at ringside couldn’t save Summer Rae from comeback kid AJ Lee, whose official, in-ring Raw return ended with a victory at the expense of the "Total Divas" veteran. With her “frenemy” Paige at ringside and The Bellas crowing in Flintstones cosplay backstage, AJ showed she’s more than ready for her trip back to WrestleMania by submitting Summer with the Black Widow despite catching a series of kicks to the face. Not bad for her second week back. Whether her friendly terms with Paige will hold up through The Show of Shows, well, that's another matter. Curtis Axel vs Rusev The #AxelMania movement has given new life to the man known as Curtis Axel. But the Superstar who calls himself the most dominant Royal Rumble Match competitor of all time didn’t exactly get the Hogan-esque victory he’d been clamoring for when he called Rusev out on SmackDown. In fact, Axel was summarily dismantled by The Super Athlete’s powers of pain before their match even began, and a gritty rally didn’t save him from a brutal Accolade moments later. With Axel felled, Rusev took the opportunity to trash the U.S.A. once again, despite John Cena’s previous warnings not to do so, and for the first time, he got an appropriate response. The Cenation leader took The Super Athlete down and locked him in the STF until he passed out, revived him with a bottle of water and locked the hold in again, even forcing Rusev to tap for mercy. As Rusev slipped into unconsciousness once again, Lana saved the Russian’s skin, giving Cena his U.S. Title rematch at WrestleMania in exchange for Rusev’s release. The New Day vs Tyson Kidd & Casaro It might actually be a new day for the tag team division, if The New Day’s victory over WWE’s reigning title-holding tandem, Tyson Kidd & Cesaro, is any indication. “The Professionals” have been stomping their way through the tag ranks since claiming the titles at WWE Fastlane, but Big E & Xavier Woods cut the champs’ momentum short moments after declaring their intentions to challenge for the WWE gold at WrestleMania. Far from an empty boast, the guys’ bravado turned out to have some legs, despite a two-on-one attack that saw Cesaro & Kidd twist Woods’ leg into a pretzel. Cesaro & Kidd were so focused on keeping Big E out of the ring, in fact, that they wrote the tweaked Woods off entirely, and that came back to haunt them when Woods rolled Kidd up for a surprise pin. Cue the well-earned celebrations. Naomi vs Natalya The rough night for the WWE Tag Team Champions continued even after their own match finished, when unofficial third member Natalya once again found herself pinned by The Usos third, Naomi, in a Divas grudge match. Yet again, Tyson Kidd didn’t help his wife’s cause any by barking instructions at her when she locked in the Sharpshooter, causing Natalya to loosen the hold and Naomi to take advantage by kicking Natalya into the turnbuckle. The Usos neutralized (no pun intended) Cesaro at ringside, Naomi pounced with her self-proclaimed Rear View, and that was all she wrote for a very frustrated Queen of Harts. The Usos vs Los Matadores The Tag Team Championship makes teams do funny things. Moments after hungrily eyeing Cesaro & Tyson Kidd’s titles, Los Matadores pulled out all and we do mean all of the stops to beat The Usos. And not just in terms of their signature tandem maneuvers, although those were certainly in play. Usos and bullfighters flew left and right throughout the evenly matched contest, until Fernando decided to use an overzealous El Torito as an unwitting distraction, shoving Jimmy Uso into the bull and rolling him up with an unusually underhanded handful of shorts for the win. Well played, hermanos. Results * Singles Match: '''AJ Lee (w/ Paige) defeated Summer Rae (w/ Cameron & Eva Marie) by submission * '''Singles Match: '''Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Curtis Axel by submission * '''Tag Team Match: The New Day (Big E & Xavier Woods) (w/ Kofi Kingston) defeated Cesaro & Tyson Kidd (w/ Natalya) * Single Match: '''Naomi (w/ Jimmy & Jey Uso) defeated Natalya (w/ Cesaro & Tyson Kidd) * '''Tag Team Match: Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito) defeated The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) (w/ Naomi) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2015 television episodes Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:WWE television episodes